


I'll Never Leave

by halfhuman2214



Series: OTP [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton misses him, Established Relationship, M/M, Woops, calum has like one line, luke isn't even in this, michael is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton pulls him back in.  “And one more thing. I’ll never leave.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> so this from mukenopes' (tumblr name) OTP gif posts on tumblr. There are like 48 of them, so look out for more.

Ashton was worried. Well, the entire band was worried. Ashton more so, but it was his boyfriend, so that was to be expected. Michael had gotten quiet, always checking his phone, disappearing from the room at random times and coming back with red-rimmed eyes. He avoided talking about what was going on, opting to change the subject to anything else. This went on for weeks. It was starting to bleed into their love life, they hadn’t had sex since all this started. Michael came to bed an hour or so after Ashton had settled down for the night, and he was gone before Ashton woke up. It wasn’t that Ashton had to have sex, he could go his whole life without it if Michael never wanted to have sex again. But the kicker is, on the rare occasion that things do start to heat up, Michaels phone rings and he goes and talks for an hour. Ashton falls asleep while waiting for him.

It started when the news of Zayn broke, Ashton realizes as he is laying in bed waiting for his hard-on to go down. Michael had gotten a call from his mum tonight right as he was about to go down on Ashton. Michael has been weird since. Maybe not in the public eye, but definitely behind the scenes. For the first time in weeks, Ashton isn’t asleep when Michael comes back to bed.

Hours of thinking, and all he can come up with is that he needs to call Karen. With the amount that Michael talks to her, she should know what is going on with her son. Nervously he dials her number the first chance he could get some time alone.

“Hello?” Karen asks. “Ash?”

“Hey Karen, can I talk to you about Michael real quick. He’s been kind of withdrawn lately and I was wondering if you knew why?” Ashton asks leaning back to look down the hall at the other boys, watching Michael joke around. The smile never reaching his eyes.

Karen sighs. “He’s worried about one or more of you guys leaving. All of you actually. He always worried about it. But since Zayn left he’s worried even more so. I’ve told him time and time that it wasn’t going to happen. But you know how he gets sometimes. Stubborn as a mule.”

“That’s ridiculous.Why the hell would we leave him?” Ashton asks shocked.

“It’s always been a fear for him. He fears being abandoned, fears being left alone.” Karen says. “He never really had many friends before the band, and none of them stuck around.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Ashton says. “Thanks for telling me Karen.”

“Take care of my boy Ashton,” Karen says.

They don’t get a chance to talk until a few days later, their schedule exhausting them to the point where they fall asleep before their heads hit the pillow. Michael had been fidgety, not being able to talk to his mum in a few days and Ashton knew that it was time to put a stop to it. “Hey Mikey, can we talk?” Ashton asks from the doorway of the living area on the bus. Michael looks up nodding, slightly confused.

“Don’t be loud,” Calum calls not looking up from his phone.

Ashton shuts the door to the bunks behind him. Michael is still close by and before Ashton knows what's happening, he’s being pressed up against the door deep in a kiss with Michael, Michaels thigh between his legs. Ashton is chubbing up embarrassingly quick for a 20-year-old. But in his defense it isn’t often that Michael takes charge like that, usually opting to follow Ashton's lead. “Wait. Wait.” Ashton pants out. “No. Mike we need to talk.” Ashton weakly tries to push him away. “I talked to your mom.” That has Michael off of him, curled in on himself. Ashton walks over to him slowly. “Why didn’t you tell us what was going on love? You know none of us plan on leaving.”

“But you could. All of you could.” Michael says not even trying to hide it anymore. “Calum could decide that he would rather go back to football. Luke could do who knows what, it ranges from going solo to being a maths teacher to swimming with penguins. And you...you could just decide to become a backpacker and leave me behind because I’m just me. High school drop out, not good at anything except for the guitar.”

Ashton wants to cry. He pulls Michael in for a hug. “Don’t think that. Calum's too rusty at football to ever go back professionally. Luke get’s nervous enough being on stage with just us so he is never going solo, you and I both know he only finished school because of his mum and I don’t even think there’s such a thing as swimming with penguins. And as for me, even if I did become a backpacker long after 5SOS, I’d invite you to come along and even then if you didn’t want to come along I would come home to you.” Ashton pulls away. “And you’re an inspiration. Countless people have picked up a guitar because of you. You have proven to them that if you believe it enough, and if you try hard enough you can make it.” Ashton pulls him back in. “And one more thing. I’ll never leave.”


End file.
